Wątek:Biedronsia7/@comment-28068305-20160508150207/@comment-28068305-20160513203554
W wielkim skrócie... BARDZO WIELKIM XDDD Agnieszka, rozwijałam wszystkie umiejętności jakie poznałam (by dopiec debilom w klasie XD Ale to szczegół.) Z czasem moim hobby stało się rysowanie, na początku rozwieszałam moje rysunki na ścianie, później zaczęłam zgłaszać się na konkursy (moim fartem było mieć na początku 3 miejsce następnie 2 a później ku mojemu zdziwieniu 1.). Mając 5/6 lat oglądałam bajkę o jakiejś tam dziewczynce która miała domek na drzewie w wieku 8 lat spełniłam swoje marzenie, najczęściej wchodzę do niego gdy nie mam weny, lub gdy mam remont (oczywiście moim następnym kaprysem stał się pokój, który chcę właśnie stworzyć.) Pokój ma mieć ściany w chmury, nawiązuje do "bujania w obłokach", oczywiście często to robię. W pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły (rok temu w 2015) ukazała się mój "agresor", na początku nie znając nikogo usiadłam na ławce, jednak poczułam się dziwinie gdy reszta chłopaków zauważyła moją obecność i stała przedemną "niby to oglądać zdjęcia na ścianie przy której siedzę", więc nie przeszkadzając im, przesiadłam się na parapet szkolny koło okna, oni oczywiście podeszli do mnie ppod pretekstem "Ej, chodźcie policja jest przed szkołą" To takie fascynujące. Więc, od tego czasu dziewczyny mnie wręcz NIENAWIDZĄ, a chłopaki lubią ze mną przesiadywać. We wcześniejszej szkole byłam chłopczycą więc nie zabardzo chciałam tu nią być, przestałam z tymi klasowymi "januszami" rozmawiać, scenę z parasolką znacie, kino również. A ten agresor pokazał się w właśnie 1 dzień w szkole na 4 godzinie lekcyjnej, dokładnie na przerwie, pewnien "rudy" chłopak pokazywał do mnie serduszko "że niby jestem z takim Filipem, nazywam go gargamel XD" sarkazmem wygrywałam tą wojnę lecz niestety gdy zrobił ponownie to serduszko przyszpiliłam go do ściany dokładnie porwałam mu sweter. Wszyscy gdy to zauważyli mówili "OOOO, BĘDZIE POCAŁUNEK" a ja do niego "Jeśli jeszcze raz tak zrobisz..." oczywiście wtedy nie dokończyłam bo zrobił przerażoną minę i gdy się zorientowałam dyrektorka do mnie podeszła, opowiedziałam jej całą sytuację i stwierdziła żebym nie używała rękoczynów a gdy to powiedziała zwróciła się do rudzielca "Zakochałeś się w niej? " i wtedy sie zarumienił a ja wybuchnęłam śmiechem (mój przyjaciel) powiedział że jest ze mnie dumny gdyż to on jest tym klasowym pajacem i się wywyższa. XDDDDDD HISTORIA MEGO ŻYCIA PAMIĘTAM TEN DZIEŃ I CHYBA ZAPAMIĘTAM DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA XD A teraz podstawowe informacje o mnie: Oczywiście imię to Agnieszka/ Aga, lat 15 (UWIERZCIE JA MAM 5 NIC TEGO NJE ZMIENJI :ccc Ja Cie być młodsia :c), nigdy nie byłam za granicą (przez mojego ojca, TU CIE MAM IDIOTO), podobno jestem identyczna do ojca, jednak ja uważam że mam swoją urodę przecież nie wyglądam jak facet. Osobiście uważam iż jestem optymistką z depresją, jednak często bez powodu mi odwala. Również jestem samotniczką z grupką przyjaciół. Tak jak wspominałam w dzieciństwie (KTÓRE BYŁO MEGA AWAWAWSAAKLFNCVSKGVNV) grałam w Mortal Kombat, pierwszy raz kiedy wujek mi pokazał o co w tym chodzi nrml się wciągnęłam i nie przestałam. Ah <3 Ulub. Kolor. ; Miętowy, Niebieski, Fioletowy, Czarny i Biały <3 Kiedyś byłam tak chuda że matka się wystraszyła i wysłała mnie z babcią nad morze, tam zaczęłam cokolwiek jeść. A i prawie bym zapomniała, szybko się opalam (w szkole raz nazywali mnie mulatką), raz wyskoczył mi pryszcz na środku czoła i przez tydzień uważali mnie za indiankę. Babcia kryje mnie we wszystkim. Z pokolenia na pokolenie w mojej rodzince dawany jest naszyjnik z sową (znak mądrości), aktualnie historii nie znam, chociaż często o nią pytam. Kiedyś miałam fazę na wróżki i ciągle je rysowałam (obsesja), mój ulub. film to "Niezgodna" dałabym wszystko by oglądać ją dzień i noc <3 AWWW <3 Co tu jeszcze o mnie nie wiecie? Moje marzenia ; 1.Zostać: Malarzem (jak nie wypali) to Celnikiem (cięty język się ma B|) płacą dobrze, czemu nie skorzystać? 2. Nauczyć się : Francuskiego, do końca : Angielskiego i Niemieckiego. 3. Wyjechać gdzie kolwiek za granicą, ale jak już to do Paryża <3 Miasto zakochanych/miłości forever mnie fascynowało <3 4. Zrobić swój pokój PO SWOJEMU (to marzenie się niedługo spełni<3) P.S Miałam mnóstwo chłopaków, zauroczyłam się ze 3254239047239047239084 razy. Teraz aktualnie mam najlepszego przyjaciela z którym chcę być. + w wieku 12 lat zrobiłam listę "100 rzeczy zrobienia przed śmiercią" gdy przeczytała to moja była BFF dostała padaczki śmiechu. '' 'A nie mówiłam że długie? Mam jeszcze historii a pęczki ale nie chcę zanudzać...'''